


Could, should and will

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Giving it a try, Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Small Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Bond and Olivia have some small talk, I guess.





	Could, should and will

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: James Bond (Daniel Craig movies)  
> Pairing: James Bond/M Olivia Mansfield.  
> Rating: T  
> Author's note: And the series of drabble contines...  
> Thanks to Tayryn for the beta work.

"Everything alright, 007?" She reaches out to caress his cheek.

"More than alright."

She smiles as he finally opens his eyes.

What she sees in them, takes her breath away.

She's always hoped for it, but to actually see it shine in his wonderful blue eyes is something else entirely.

M feels his finger tips brush against her lips and her eyes close instantly, as she kisses his finger tip.

"What are we going to do, James?"

"Finally act on what has been eating at us for so long."

"Yes, we could do that."

"Could? Should and will you mean?"


End file.
